An uninterruptable power supply (UPS) includes a system configured to provide power to a load in cases where a main power supply fails or falters. UPS systems come in different configurations to suit specific power quality needs. Example configurations of a UPS system include a power conversion system and an energy storage system, such as a set of batteries. The batteries store energy in order to power the load when the main power supply fails. In some cases, the main power supply does not fail, or does not fail often, and the energy stored in the batteries is not used.